


Для чего ходят купаться по ночам

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, pinning sheith
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Широ всё ещё сопротивляется мысли, что Кит для него больше чем друг, но чем дольше Кит ходит мимо в узких плавках и прижимается по ночам в поисках тепла, тем слабее сопротивление :D





	Для чего ходят купаться по ночам

**Author's Note:**

> В изначальном варианте Кит устал ходить мимо голый, схватил Широ за майку и спросил в лоб: «Ты вообще ГЕЙ?!» Итог получился слишком флаффным для такого поворота, но мир должен знать это и песню Nine Inch Nails – Closer, которую Кит слушает в отеле :D  
> Никаких высоких идей, только флафф, пляж и обнимашки.

Идею отпуска предлагает Лэнс.  
– На Земле столько интересного! – вдохновенно заливает он, сидя на спинке дивана и размахивая руками. – Аллура, ты должна увидеть нашу родную планету!   
– Признайся, ты просто хочешь валяться на пляже и пить мохито, – прерывает его Пидж.  
– Пина коладу, – важно поправляет Лэнс. – Качаясь на волнах и глядя на цветных рыбок!  
После красочных описаний рыбок Аллура соглашается. Кит всегда верил в её бесстрашие. После историй Лэнса на её месте Кит бы не решился сунуться на планету, населённую столь чудовищными тварями.

Они селятся в лучшем отеле на планете – в конце концов, они спасители Вселенной и ещё немного звёзды шоу. Впереди пара земных недель безудержного отдыха, и ради этого Кит срывается со всех миссий Клинков. Миссии подождут. Он слишком соскучился по Широ.  
Стремительно войдя в холл, к Широ он и направляется. И сразу понимает: что-то не так.  
– Небольшая проблема, – лепечет администратор, – красный паладин присоединился к вам в последний момент, и мы не успели забронировать для него личный номер… остался только номер для молодых супругов, но тогда красного паладина придётся поселить с кем-то из вас…   
Кит переводит взгляд с администратора на Широ – последнего, кто остался у стойки. Остальные ребята, судя по всему, отправились наверх, только Пидж ещё возится у лифта.  
– Ничего страшного, – говорит Широ и отдаёт свой ключ. Взамен ему и Киту выдают ключи с гравировкой в виде половин сердца.  
– Хм, – говорит Кит, и они с Широ идут к лифтам вслед за Пидж, стараясь держать лицо.  
– Молодые супруги! – воет Кит, едва зайдя в лифт, и Широ хохочет вместе с ним, хотя и выглядит немного смущённым.  
– С супругом мне повезло, – шутит он, прикладывая свою карту к электронному замку, и Кит внутренне с ним соглашается.

***

Им приходилось делить всякое, но только не одну комнату.  
Первый же вечер преподносит Широ несколько неожиданностей, к которым он морально не готов.  
– Широ, – окликает Кит, перекидывая через плечо полотенце. На нём мокрые пляжные шорты по колено, облепляющие его как вторая кожа, – похоже, он только что плавал. – Я в душ?  
– Конечно, – кивает Широ, стараясь не заострять внимания на том, как на голой спине Кита блестят капли морской воды. Сам Широ к плаванию относится с опаской, не хочется думать, как на морскую воду среагирует протез, а на солнце он слишком быстро обгорает. Слушая, как шумит душ, Широ ловит себя на мысли, что завтра стоит хотя бы зайти в воду. Они с Китом так давно не веселились.  
Кит выходит из душа в узких красных плавках, просвечивающих от воды. С волос течёт, и он отбрасывает их назад, красиво тряхнув головой. Широ застывает с занесённым над планшетом пальцем.  
– Точно, я же брал полотенце, – говорит Кит и возвращается в ванную. Выходит снова, вытирая волосы и лучезарно улыбаясь. – Если буду храпеть, можешь меня пнуть.  
Он ложится на свою сторону огромной кровати, возится под тонким одеялом, и Широ видит, как на пол падают красные плавки.  
– Доброй ночи, – мурлычет Кит и подтягивает колени к груди.

Ещё полчаса Широ лежит, глядя в планшет, и думает, что не уснёт. Чёрт знает что лезет в голову. На помощь приходит привычная мантра – мы друзья, я знаю его с детства, я ему как брат. Он же сам сказал, что как брат. Мы столько прошли вместе. Я к нему просто привык. Нельзя требовать от него слишком много. Ему нужен кто-то помоложе… с двумя руками, в конце-то концов…  
Добросовестно повторив мантру как минимум трижды, Широ откладывает планшет и засыпает.

Утром положение усложняется.  
Он просыпается с ощущением тепла и комфорта. Будто до этого дня всё шло неправильно, но именно сегодня стало как надо. Он оказался на своём месте и решил для себя нечто важное. Что же произошло? – в полусне думает Широ и убирает волосы со лба. Прикосновение правой руки оказывается слишком мягким, он разлепляет глаза и понимает, что на пальцы протеза намотаны красные плавки. Пахнущие морем и гелем для душа с какой-то там магнолией. Подозревая себя (или протез) в лунатизме, Широ пытается повернуться на спину и понимает, что Кит лежит рядом, закинув на него ногу и уткнувшись лицом ему в затылок.  
Первый (а также второй и третий) порыв Широ – перевернуть Кита на спину, навалиться сверху и разбудить поцелуем. Прошептать ему в губы «доброе утро», подсовывая под поясницу свёрнутую в валик подушку. Ах да, это же номер для молодожёнов, здесь полно валиков…  
Кит тихонько стонет и трётся носом о короткие волоски у него на затылке. Вдоль позвоночника бежит дрожь. Широ уже заносит над бедром Кита левую руку, когда его останавливает спасительная мантра.  
Мы друзья, и он никогда не говорил иного. Он просто мёрзнет по ночам.  
Широ пытается вызвать воспоминание, как кутал вечно мёрзнущего Кита в свою куртку, если они поздно возвращались после очередных гонок. Как приятно было обнимать его за плечи… Что Кит почувствует, если Широ предаст его чувства и пристанет к нему как грязный извращенец?  
Краснея, Широ осторожно выбирается из постели и идёт дрочить в душ.  
Он искренне пытается представить какую-нибудь фотку из свежего журнала «Brutal Daddy», но в голову упрямо лезут только красные плавки, которые до одури хочется прижать к лицу, и тёплое посапывание Кита.  
Кончать с такими мыслями аморально, но Широ уже кончил.

***

Пидж как всегда – сидит под зонтиком с ноутом и обращает мало внимания на окружающий мир. Ханк как всегда – дрыхнет в шезлонге. Лэнс как всегда – качается в надувном круге-фламинго, водрузив на голову широкополую шляпу, и потягивает коктейль. Аллура как всегда – мотается с Кораном по экскурсиям и изучает неизведаную планету. Широ как всегда – торчит в отеле, ссылаясь на головную боль и чувствительность к солнцу. И только Кит не как всегда. Кит как всегда – плавает как умалишённый, заплывает за буйки, качается на волнах, ныряет к самому дну и смотрит на цветные кораллы, презирая само существование очков. Кит сегодня – разве что не дымится, сидя верхом на ярко-красном матрасике и уничтожая мороженое с такой яростью, будто оно сделано из Хаггар и в любую секунду может ожить.  
– Хей, Кит, – тянет Лэнс и, барабаня по воде ногами, подплывает ближе. – Что стряслось? Переплавал?  
«Отъебись», – намекает взгляд Кита, но Кит не говорит ни слова, только всасывает тающее мороженое. И это тоже не как всегда.  
– Не нравится жить с Широ? Хочешь, поменяемся?  
– Нет, – рычит Кит, скаля зубы. – Не принимай на свой счёт.  
– Могу помочь?  
Кит размышляет, явно взвешивает за и против. Лэнс не торопит. Качается на своём фламинго, болтает ногами в воде, гремит кубиками льда в стакане, провожает взглядом красоток в бикини. Лэнс любит и умеет отдыхать, в отличие от остальных.  
Красотки в бикини оживляются, и Лэнс быстро понимает, почему. Широ выходит на пляж, останавливается у полосы прибоя, делает несколько осторожных шагов по сырому песку. Даже в скучных чёрных бермудах и мешковатой чёрной майке он нравится всем вокруг (но кое-кому не просто нравится).  
С лёгким плеском Кит ныряет – и выныривает уже у самого берега. Ни следа былой злости. Широ расцветает, протягивает ему руку. Они идут рядом, шлёпая по воде, улыбаются, перешучиваются, смотрят друг другу в глаза так, будто в мире не существует никого, кроме них.  
Похоже, только они сами ещё не в курсе, что давно встречаются, – думает Лэнс и с интересом ждёт развития событий.

***

– Больно? – спрашивает Кит. Широ качает головой. Плечи обгорели совсем чуть-чуть, но Кит настаивает, что их надо смазать кремом, чтобы не стало хуже. Стягивает с Широ майку и усаживает его на край кровати, а сам устраивается сзади, легонько похлопывает Широ по спине и плечам. Широ прикрывает глаза. Ему не хочется, чтобы это прекращалось.  
– Мы ведь в отпуске. Мог бы и расслабиться уже, – смеётся Кит, и Широ физически не может расслабиться. Может только напрягаться всё сильнее… в определённых местах, пока Кит водит костяшками вдоль позвоночника и похлопывает по лопаткам. – Здесь не болит?  
Он просовывает руки у Широ подмышками, перевешивается через плечо, сосредоточенно смотрит на розоватый солнечный ожог.  
– И здесь надо смазать, – заключает он. Не получив ответа, выдавливает из бутылочки ещё крема и густо смазывает Широ грудь, прижавшись к его спине. Широ пытается вспомнить мантру. Считает до десяти и обратно. Прикусывает язык. Вызывает светлые воспоминания о совместных вечерах в Гарнизоне. Эффект примерно никакой. Приходится положить ногу на ногу и молиться неизвестно кому, чтобы Кит ничего не заметил.  
– Вроде всё. – Кит неторопливо, будто бы с сожалением отстраняется, и Широ в ту же секунду начинает тосковать по его прикосновениям. Хочется схватить его за руки и вернуть. Сказать ему всё, что не сказал раньше.  
«Что, если он не сможет принять мои чувства?» – останавливает себя Широ. – «Я не хочу потерять друга. Он слишком мне дорог».  
Пока действует крем, в душ нельзя. К счастью, там сразу запирается Кит.

***

Кто-то из них забывает включить кондиционер. Возможно, Кит, который всегда мёрзнет по ночам. Когда Широ просыпается, разбитый после короткого душного сна, полного непристойных видений, Кит лежит, прижимаясь щекой к его левой руке. Широ чувствует его лёгкое дыхание, смотрит на длинные ресницы, а потом его взгляд сам собой скользит вниз. Не то чтобы Широ плохо представляет себе голого Кита. Отлично представляет. Но представлять – одно дело, а лежать рядом и смотреть – совсем другое.  
Аморальная часть Такаши Широгане гордо поднимает одеяльный стяг. Вероятно, в знак своего презрения к долгой дружбе и светлым воспоминаниям, а также к оправданиям, что Кит не поймёт. Кит всё поймёт, если прямо сейчас откроет глаза. Время спасаться бегством, но Широ не хочет. Нет, только не сейчас. Ещё пять минуточек. Ну пожалуйста.  
Кит зябко поводит плечами во сне. Двигается ближе. Едва ли соображая, что делает, заползает Широ на грудь, обнимает за пояс и закидывает колено ему на бедро. Ещё пара сантиметров выше – и Широ будет разоблачён. Широ выжидает и не двигается. Слушает мерное глубокое дыхание Кита. Смотрит на его расслабленное лицо. Сердце сжимается от нежности, и Широ невесомо касается губами встрёпанных чёрных волос.  
Он так сильно любит Кита, что можно обойтись и без секса.

***

– На тебе лица нет, – ухмыляется Лэнс. Пидж как всегда, Ханк как всегда, Аллура и Коран как всегда, даже Широ как всегда – те же ужасные шорты и майка, теперь ещё и соломенная шляпа в довесок. Где он только выкопал это дерьмо. Спасибо папеньке Аллуры, что форма паладинов садится по фигуре сама.  
Кит не как всегда. Кит ещё хуже, чем вчера.  
– В жопу иди, – огрызается он. Определённо, в номере для молодожёнов дела обстоят неважно.  
Минуты тают в тропическом воздухе, утекают с волнами, которые подбираются к Широ, стоящему у воды в смешных шлёпанцах.  
– Как ему намекнуть? – наконец решается Кит.  
– О, детка! – Лэнс спускает на кончик носа большие розовые очки. – Позволь мне научить тебя отдыхать!

***

Может, разуму Широ секс и не нужен, но его тело считает иначе.  
Когда он возвращается с пляжа, допивая пина коладу через трубочку с весёлым жёлтым зонтиком, Кит уже в номере. Сидит на большом балконе, закинув ногу на ногу, и листает журнал. Возможно, «Kinky Youth» или что-нибудь в этом духе. Из колонок его планшета доносится музыка.  
– Я в душ, – говорит Широ.  
– Ага, – отзывается Кит и закидывает ногу на подлокотник, перелистывая страницу.  
Красные плавки валяются на столике рядом с планшетом, и пока Широ на деревянных ногах идёт до ванной комнаты, слова «I want to fuck you like an animal» намертво впечатываются в его сознание. Сливаются с его мыслями. Будят в нём первобытные инстинкты. Превращают его в похотливое животное.  
– Хорошая песня, люблю её, – сообщает он и захлопывает за собой дверь.  
Сквозь шум воды ему кажется, будто что-то упало или разбилось, но он надеется, что Кит справится без него. В конце концов, он взрослый мальчик.

***

В числе прочего Лэнс предлагает использовать мозговой штурм. Пока Широ плещется в душе (в последнее время он полюбил водные процедуры, видимо, скучал по ним в космосе), Кит вычёркивает пункты из составленного списка и добавляет новые. По правилам мозгового штурма, годятся любые идеи, даже самые безумные.  
Лениво пролистав журнал «Brutal Daddy», венчающий стопку периодики, Кит добавляет в список «случайный шлепок» и (со знаком вопроса) «внезапное нападение». Не то чтобы он верит в свой успех, но отказываться не собирается. Он никогда не откажется от Широ. И в этом смысле тоже.  
– Выключить музыку? – спрашивает Кит, когда Широ выходит из душа, и одними губами подпевает: «like an animal».  
– Оставь, мне нравится, – откликается Широ и плюхается на кровать. Прикрыв глаза, Кит думает о том, что Широ всегда улыбается, когда произносит его имя. Что его лицо становится нежным, когда они встречаются взглядами. Что у них уже есть больше, чем у очень многих, и, возможно, Кит заходит слишком далеко в своём желании стать ближе, но…  
…но при мысли о том, каковы на вкус губы Широ, журнал «Brutal Daddy» провокационно приподнимается, и Киту приходится натянуть плавки и перевернуться в шезлонге на живот. Одним глазом выглядывая из-за подголовника, он смотрит на Широ и тает, как сливочный пломбир с фруктовым пюре. Широ лежит на спине, листает что-то на планшете и улыбается, и на это можно смотреть бесконечно.

***

– Широ. Широ… Широ!  
Широ блаженно жмурится. Кит дышит ему в затылок – опять. Гладит его по плечу. Тормошит, стягивает одеяло. В полусне Широ уже протягивает руки, чтобы обнять его, но вовремя себя одёргивает.  
Кит сидит рядом, растрёпанный и сонный, и улыбается. В свете маленького ночника он выглядит волшебно, и желание поцеловать его становится невыносимым. Вместо этого Широ берёт его за руку.  
– Что? – спрашивает он, с трудом размыкая пересохшие губы.  
– Пойдём купаться, – заговорщицки шепчет Кит. – Проверим твою руку. Если в космосе не было проблем, то и в море быть не должно. Вода тёплая, и на солнце не обгоришь… я знаю хорошее место, где никого нет.  
Широ признаёт идею разумной и идёт переодеваться. Натянув одну штанину бермуд, он вспоминает, что в воде они легко могут соскользнуть, и достаёт из ящика удобные спортивные плавки. Ночью можно не скромничать.

***

Кит не пялится каждую секунду только потому, что идёт впереди и ведёт Широ за руку. Безлюдная бухта не так далеко, но Широ хуже видит в темноте, а дорожка местами неровная, и Кит предупреждает обо всех выступах.  
– Давай, – говорит он, когда они добираются до воды, и скидывает плавки. – Ты как хочешь, а я буду купаться голышом!  
Лэнс сказал, купаться по ночам ходят только для этого.  
Раньше, чем Широ успевает ответить, Кит входит в воду. Он даже не пытается вилять задницей, выходит само собой – ноги вязнут в песке, и когда он отплывает на полсотни метров и ложится на спину, ему открывается отличный вид на Широ, ступающего по ласковым волнам. В рассеянном свете правой руки видно, что плавок на нём нет.  
Отыскав взглядом Кита и убедившись, что с ним всё в порядке, Широ заходит глубже. Некоторое время стоит, привыкая к ощущениям, потом опускает протез в воду, наклоняется, окунает плечо. Видимо, всё в порядке, и он продолжает движение. Когда воды становится по грудь, он глубоко вдыхает и уходит под воду.  
Кит лежит, раскинув руки, и смотрит, как под ним проплывает голубое сияние. Выглядит волшебно. Рядом с Широ мелькают первые маленькие тени – рыбки заинтересовались неожиданным источником света.  
Звёзды моргают ему с чёрного неба, и Кит улыбается, слушая шорох волн и размеренный плеск.  
Широ плавает в такой же чёрной, как небо, воде, между его правым плечом и локтем закручиваются маленькие смерчи из сияющих пузырьков, и, все боги мира, как же это красиво.

– Спасибо, Кит, – шепчет Широ, нагоняя его по пути к берегу. Кит останавливается, смотрит в его счастливое лицо и улыбается.  
– Наконец-то ты расслабился, – так же тихо отзывается он и делает шаг ближе.  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Широ обнимает Кита за плечи, привычно привлекает к себе. Ладони Кита сами собой ложатся ему на грудь, ещё шаг – Кит закидывает голову, и их губы встречаются так естественно, словно никогда не бывало иначе. Горячая рука Широ лежит у Кита на щеке, Кит прикрывает глаза, прижимается к Широ всем телом и бесстыдно трётся животом о его стояк.  
Для этого и ходят купаться по ночам.

У них нет смазки, нет даже полотенца, песок забивается в волосы и в рот, но оба не хотят упускать момент – и друг друга. Кит с наслаждением оглашает пляж стонами – приглушёнными, потому что Широ толкается ему в рот, и у Кита прикрываются глаза от удовольствия. Он сжимает основание в кулаке, уже представляя, как они доберутся до постели и попробуют примерно всё, что подскажет им фантазия, и ещё немного больше. Широ ласкает его левой рукой, нежно обводит большим пальцем головку, жарко дышит, трахая его языком, и Кит растекается, теряется в волнах удовольствия. По спине прокатывается дрожь, потом его начинает потряхивать, и Широ тянет его ближе, обхватывает губами член. Металлические пальцы скользят между ягодиц, Кит подаётся к ним и вскрикивает, закинув голову, сильнее сжимает руку. Сперма брызжет ему на подбородок и шею, и он торопливо наклоняется, чтобы вылизать Широ. Кажется, его вкус нравится Широ не меньше.

До отеля они идут, обнявшись. Кит постоянно поднимает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Широ, и Широ улыбается в ответ. Несколько раз они останавливаются, чтобы поцеловаться.   
Проходя мимо круглосуточной стойки администратора, они вежливо желают доброй ночи, заходят в лифт и только тогда понимают, что плавки остались на пляже.

***

Пидж как обычно – ворчит, что ей мешают. Ханк как обычно – тянет её поиграть в бадминтон, в волейбол, в догонялки, в кто выпьет больше сока за тридцать секунд. Аллура и Коран как обычно – мчат на очередную экскурсию на джипах. Широ как обычно – лежит в шезлонге в своих уродливых бермудах. Кит как обычно – сидит на нём верхом и уже полчаса будто бы смазывает солнцезащитным кремом, но на самом деле просто лапает у всех на виду, и красотки в бикини едят их глазами.  
Лэнс как обычно – заверил администратора, что молодожёны отлично чувствуют себя в своём номере и расселять их не нужно, и лежит в своём круге-фламинго, надвинув шляпу на глаза и потягивая коктейль. Он умеет отдыхать и потихоньку учит этому всех остальных.

 

_05-06.01.2019_


End file.
